2010 GP2 Season
2010 Barcelona Feature Race | lastround = 2010 Yas Marina Sprint Race | makers = Dallara-Renault | tyres = Michelin | drivechamp = Pastor Maldonado | natchamp = VEN | champwins = 6 | champpoles = 0 | champlaps = 5 | champpoints = 87 | drive2 = Sergio Pérez | driver2nat = MEX | drive2wins = 5 | drive2poles = 1 | drive2laps = 5 | drive2points = 71 | drive3 = Jules Bianchi | driver3nat = FRA | drive3wins = 0 | drive3poles = 3 | drive3laps = 1 | drive3points = 52 | teamchamp = Rapax | teamchampnat = ITA | teamchampwins = 6 | teamchamppoles = 0 | teamchamplaps = 6 | teamchamppoints = 115 | team2 = Barwa Addax Team | team2nat = ESP | team2wins = 5 | team2poles = 1 | team2laps = 5 | team2points = 110 | team3 = ART Grand Prix | team3nat = FRA | team3wins = 1 | team3poles = 4 | team3laps = 5 | team3points = 100 | previous = 2009 | next = 2011}} The 2010 GP2 Series, otherwise officially known as the 2010 FIA GP2 Series Championship, was the sixth season of the FIA GP2 Series, staged between 8 May and 14 November 2010 across ten venues. The campaign would see Pastor Maldonado beat Sergio Pérez to the crown as the pair shared eleven victories from twenty races. Nico Hülkenberg was the reigning GP2 Series Champion from 2009, although the German would not be able to defend his crown due to the Series' rules. ART Grand Prix, meanwhile, would open the season as the defending Teams' Champions, having hired Jules Bianchi and Sam Bird for the campaign. The season began with victories for Charles Pic and Fabio Leimer in Barcelona, both of whom were making their GP2 Series debuts. Pérez subsequently claimed his first win of the campaign in Monte Carlo, taking the lead in the Championship, while Jérôme d'Ambrosio secured his first win in the Monaco Sprint. Maldonado won his first win of the season in the Istanbul Feature Race, as Pérez found himself disqualified. The Venezuelan racer would subsequently claim victory in each of the following five Feature Races, while Pérez collected three further wins in the corresponding Sprints. Heading into the penultimate pair of races in Monza, Maldonado was in a position to win the Championship, if he maintained a twenty point lead over Pérez. Ultimately the Mexican racer failed to score in either race, handing Maldonado the title before the season finale in Yas Marina. Pérez and Davide Valsecchi would claim the final two wins of the season, the latter racer becoming the eleventh different winner of the season. Maldonado, meanwhile, was crowned as the Champion by sixteen points over Pérez, while a winless Jules Bianchi secured third. In the Teams Championship it was debutantes Rapax who claimed the honours, having beaten ART Grand Prix and Barwa Addax Team at the season finale. Indeed, the Italian squad, which replaced Piquet Sports on the entry list, would win their maiden title by just five points from Addax, while ART ended the season just fifteen behind on 100 points. Background Calendar The full calendar for the 2010 FIA GP2 Series Championship is shown below: Regulations Technical Sporting Season Report Entrants The full 2010 FIA GP2 Series entry list is outlined below: ** Grosjean raced in the #12 car for the final three rounds. Standings 2010 GP2 Series Championship for Drivers The full Championship standings from the 2010 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Drivers is outlined below: 2010 GP2 Series Championship for Teams The full Championship standings from the 2010 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Teams is outlined below: References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Seasons